brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bump in the Night
Bump in the Night is the fourth chapter of Don't Let the Darkness Consume You. It is currently on development. Synopsis Even after the lighter days, can turn into the darkest nights. Terrifying events will happen in the Firefly Summer Camp with the arrival of several threats to both sides: A man with vindictive thirst, a killer hellbent to fulfill his debt to evil, and a spectre of the past seeking the salvation of the counselors. Plot I. The sun has risen and the members of the Liars Club (Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, Casey, Jay Ambrose, William Sullivan and Mary Jane Fitzgerald) wake up. As they sit for their breakfast, Barclay Wayans and Howard Gibson notify them to prepare everything for the next morning, as the young campers arrive in that day. After the reunion, Mary Jane notices Matthew's worried face and asks him what's going on. Matthew tells her that they need to talk to the club something serious. Matthew tells the group that Smith is indeed on the loose and the Eagle's Eye Club exposed the Liars Club's location, much to the group's shock. Matthew also revealed that the Eagle's Eye Club were murdered by Smith and fears that his friends could be murdered and become ghosts (part of what Wayans told him the night before), to the group's misunderstanding. While discussing, Mary Jane sights "The Ghost" Alan Fitzgerald on the redwoods, who beckons her to come to him. Alan reveals more information about the Santa Monica College boycott, telling her that the Eagle's Eye indeed manipulated the elections by doing illegal publicisim four days before the elections. When he noticed the attack, Alan cancelled the call, revealing that he is a detective. Knowing that the group was opressed many times, he promised that he will protect them. A worried Alan sees his daughter going back to the group while hiding in the woods. II. The night has fallen and the camp counselors orchestrate a party with the staff. The women were joking about the men and Ashley mentioned that Matthew will propose to her one day, and the boys were encouraging Matthew to ask Ashley about the marriage proposal, with Wayans adding that he could create "the perfect scene" in the Firefly Summer Camp. While all of this was happening, Mary Jane hears shivering echoes again, and a black fog appeared on the grounds, until being assaulted by "The Night Stalker" Richard Ramirez, who threatened the Liars Club to kill Mary Jane. Wayans attacked Ramirez from behind with a ball-peen hammer, and ordered the rest to escape. Before Ramirez could assault Wayans, Alan Fitzgerald tackled Ramirez and both fall into the lake and continued fighting. After Alan and Ramirez climbed up the boardwalk, Wayans hit Ramirez again the hammer, and helped Alan to escape. III. The Liars Club, Andrew, Emily and Howard kept running away from The Night Stalker, until finding a safe place. Mary Jane is upset that the Liars Club didn't believed in her in the first place. After a discussion, the Liars Club hear the echoes of Henry Smith, and Howard, feeling that the camp is not a safe place any longer, plans to escape with the group, so he orders them to find keys of his van. For that, they divide in two groups in order to distract both killers: Matthew, Ashley, Howard and Emily, is the first group, while William, Jay, Andrew, Mary Jane and Casey are the second group. Mary Jane hears Ramirez screaming angrily, and they proceed to execute the escape plan. Matthew's group encounters Smith until they escape, but they leave footprints that are followed by Smith. The group enters the staff's cabin to find the keys of Howard's car, but they are unsuccessful. Matthew feels guilty for bringing his friends into a deadly place, but Ashley tries to reassure Matthew that they will escape. Matthew, in a moment of desperation and that everything is over, proposes to Ashley, much to the shock of everyone. Ashley eventually accepts and both kiss each other. Ashley sights Smith in one of the windows and they prepare to strike against him. IV. In the director's cabin, Wayans checks on Alan's injuries caused by Ramirez. Wayans notices that Alan isn't part of the camp and they have a conversation. Alan says that he is in the camp to protect the counselors from the serial killers, specially Mary Jane. Wayans, skeptical about Alan's sayings, asks him how does he know Mary Jane, leading Alan to take off his hood and reveal his face, much to Wayans' shock. As he plans to tell Mary Jane that Alan is alive, Alan corners him and orders him to not tell Mary Jane that he is alive, because of his daughter's burden of sadness and still believing that he is dead. Alan says that he is afraid that Mary Jane may reject him for not being the father she wanted, but he will be the only one to do that revelation. Alan tells that the Firefly Summer Camp is no longer a safe place due to the presence of Henry Smith and The Night Stalker, and ended the conversation by telling that he is a justicier that haves nothing left to lose, before leaving a worried Wayans. V. Meanwhile, Mary Jane's group goes to the nurse's cabin to find the keys for the Liars Club's van, in which Casey finds them successfully, but someone is knocking the door, revealing to be Ramirez. The Night Stalker tries to attack Mary Jane, but ends up fighting William and Jay. After injuring both, Mary Jane tackles Ramirez into a mirror, knocking him down again, and the group escapes. As they divide again, William and Jay went to find Wayans, while Casey, Andrew and Mary Jane go to find the van in the parking lot. However, Mary Jane tells Casey that they should go for help. Casey refuses to and suggests that Mary Jane should take the van. As Mary Jane is about to open the van's door, Casey attacks Mary Jane by throwing her to the window, leaving Mary Jane unconscious and Andrew is in shock. Casey takes off her blonde hair, which is a wig. It's revealed that Casey is a fraud: She is in reality Simon Wolfe's daughter, Magdalena Wolfe. Andrew tries to escape, but Casey kills him. She plans to get rid out of Mary Jane, but not with her hands. Quotes * Barclay Wayans to the Liars Club: "You're the Liars Club, and if you're not afraid of being censored, you're not afraid of death". * Ashley Murray to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "We'll live in a more liberal society, where we can get high all the time, with many joints in our homes, and the authorities will not stop us from enjoying life". * Howard Gibson: "We're going to cut the serpent's head off. Let's Man Up this time, no regrets". * Alan Fitzgerald to Barclay Wayans: "I'm not just a man with nothing to lose, I'm a damn equalizer". * Magdalena Wolfe to Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "Daddy will be so proud of me, not like your daddy who's burning in Hell!". Cultural References * The Equalizer (1980) - Alan Fitzgerald mentions to Barclay Wayans that he's not just a man with nothing to lose, but an equalizer looking for justice, a reference to the title of the TV series of the same name. * Jay Briscoe - Howard Gibson quotes that Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, Emily and himself must "Man Up" to fight Henry Smith, which is a reference from Ring of Honor wrestler Jay Briscoe. Coincidentally, Jay was born in 1984. Raised Questions * Will Magdalena avenge her fallen father by killing Mary Jane? How she will do it with Mary Jane's guardian ghost coming around? * Would tensions arise within the Liars Club? * Does Wayans really know the danger he's putting in the counselors' lives by reopening the camp? Notes * . Category:Chapters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You